True Love
by Mia Yumi
Summary: Fic ringan di waktu senggang! Rose sangat terobsesi pada Scorpius. Tapi ternyata Scorpius mempunyai hubungan dengan Lily. Apa yang terjadi pada Rose jika mengetahui ini? nextGen. AlRose/ ScorpiLy


**True Love**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter fanfic the next generation**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, gaje, alur cepet, pasaran, typo, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Albus Severus Potter x Rose Weasley**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Al! Sudah kubilang kalau Scorpius itu baik!" seru seorang gadis cantik berambut merah kecoklatan dan bermata biru, Rose Weasley.

"Rose! Sudah kubilang itu bohong! Scorpius... aku yakin punya hubungan dengan Lily karena aku pernah melihat mereka berciuman. Aku hanya tak ingin kau tersakiti!" balas Albus. Rambut hitamnya beterbangan. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Sok tahu! Aku pergi dulu! Dan ingat Al, Scorpius tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan dan dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Lily atau siapapun!" ucap Rose sambil berlalu menghentak-hentakkan kaki kesal.

Albus menghela napas.

Rose memang keras kepala. Wanita cantik itu memang sudah sangat terlalu terobsesi oleh Scorpius. Padahal sudah jelas kalau Scorpius mendekatinya hanya untuk pendekatan dengan Lily. Dia memang tidak peka!

Rose berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan kesal. Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa Al begitu melarangnya untuk 'mempunyai' hubungan dengan Scorpius? Sepupunya itu memang kadang aneh!

Rose berjalan menuju Taman untuk menenangkan diri.

Tetapi kagetnya dia melihat pemandangan di Taman yang membuat napasnya berhenti dan darahnya tidak mengalir:

Scorpius dan Lily berciuman!

Mereka begitu asyik berciuman sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Rose. Tapi mereka pun tak usah repot-repot menyadari karena Rose segera mengambil langkah seribu dari sana.

Hatinya perih. Serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Matanya panas.

Rose pun menangis.

"Aku kesal mengapa ini harus terjadi. Aku kesal karena apa yang dibilang Albus menjadi kenyataan. Aku kesal Albus benar dan tidak sok tahu. Aku kesal Albus berbicara fakta dan aku tidak. Aku kesal Albus— eh, kenapa aku membicarakan Albus terus? Ah, pokoknya intinya aku kesal pada Albus dan ini salahnya!" kata Rose di sela tangisnya.

Rose menangis sesegukan.

"Aku juga kesal pada Scorpius, karena dia tak memberitahu —huua! kalau dia hanya mendekatiku karena Lily! Kan jadi aku tak merasa di PHP-in! Huua! Juga pada Lily, karena dia tak bercerita apa-apa padaku tentang hubungannya dan Scorpius. Apa dia malu? Huua! Tidak mungkin! Dan ini juga karena Albus tak menasihati lebih keras dan jauh! Huu—eh? Kenapa aku berbicara tentang si Potter itu lagi? Huua!" seru Rose sambil sesegukan.

Dia menghapus airmatanya. Di saat itulah dia melihat sebuah tangan menyerahkan sapu tangan padanya. Rose melihat pemilik tangan itu.

Albus Severus Potter.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rose langsung memeluk Albus erat.

"Al! Ini semua salahmu! Semua omonganmu benar! Kau harus bertanggungjawab! Kau— kenapa kau diam saja? Al? Al?—"

Rose melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Al sudah memerah karena kesulitan bernapas. Dia terbatuk-batuk begitu Rose melepaskan pelukannya.

"Al! Maafkan aku! Aku memang sepupu jahat! Maafkan aku Al! Aku— aku tidak bermaksud!" seru Rose panik.

Al menghela napas.

"Tak apa Rose. Aku tak apa,"

"Ah, tanganmu tak luka?"

"Tidak,"

"Badanmu?"

"Tidak, Rose,"

"Kulit tanganmu? Barangkali tercakar olehku?"

"Tidak, Rose. Aku tak apa,"

"Wajahmu Al? Ada yang luka?"

"Tidak Rose,"

"Al, wajahmu—"

"Rose! Aku tak apa. Sungguh!" ucap Albus sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi kiri-kanan wajah Rose yang memang sedang berada dekat dengannya karena pemeriksaan wajah tadi.

"Syukurlah! Kalian sudah berpikir untuk mau akur," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Lily.

Menyadari posisi tubuh mereka, Rose dan Albus menjadi canggung. Mereka segera menjauh secepatnya. Dan mengibas-ngibaskan anggota tubuh yang sudah di pegang oleh masing-masing.

Lily dan Scorpius tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka. Mereka memang dikenal tidak akur. Bahkan natal tahun lalu ada ledakan besar di Weasley Manor akibat ulah mereka. Di Hogwarts, mereka selalu membuat keributan padahal mereka prefek.

"Lily!" seru mereka berdua melihat senyum jahil terpasang di wajah bungsu Potter ini.

"Apa? Aku hanya tersenyum kok!" bantah Lily dengan muka polos.

"Lils! Awas kalau kau sampai memberitahu ini ke seluruh anggota keluarga yang lain!" ancam Albus.

Rose mengangguk setuju.

Lily hanya nyengir. "Kau tidak pandai mengancam Al! Oh ya, Rose kami ingin bicara padamu,"

Lily menggunakan kata **kami**. Yang berarti dia dan Scorpius. Rose menelan ludah. Dia tidak sanggup menjalani ini. Dia masih belum siap.

Albus yang melihat Rose hanya terdiam ikut tegang. Dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sangat tahu. Karena itu dia lebih memilih diam dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Mmm, Rose," pecah Scorpius canggung karena melihat Rose diam saja. "Kami ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas jasamu yang sudah mendekatkan kami berdua sehingga kami bisa menjalani hubungan ini. Terima kasih atas perantaranya Rose. Kami tak tahu bila tak ada kau hubungan kami akan seperti apa."

Rose tidak menjawab. Dia masih diam. Terkadang dahinya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. Itu berlangsung lima belas menit lamanya.

"Rose?" tanya Scorpius memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Scorpius? Ah, maaf agak lama. Aku agak bingung tadi. Bagaimana aku membantu kalian bersatu ya? Mmm, boleh aku berbicara dengan Lily? Hanya berdua?" tanya Rose. Suaranya sudah seperti biasa.

"Tentu Rose! Ah, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan ke tempat Al," ucap Scorpius sambil pergi dari sana.

Tinggallah Rose dan Lily di sana berdua.

"Rose, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Lily perlahan.

"Lils, apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya mengapa tadi mataku sembab saat Al memelukku tadi?" tanya Rose.

Lily kaget. "Kau menangis Rose? Kenapa? Karena apa?"

Rose tersenyum pahit. "Karena mu dan Scorpius,"

Lily terperangah kaget.

"Selama ini aku mengira Scorpius mendekati aku karena aku. Tapi ternyata dia mendekatiku hanya karena dia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Sebenarnya salahku juga yang langsung percaya akan sifatnya dan langsung percaya diri bahwa **cintaku akan terbalas**. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia hanya mencintaimu. Dia hanya mendekatiku karenamu. Bisa kau bayangkan hatiku saat itu, Lils? Sakit!" cerita Rose. Tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca.

Lily masih terperangah. Lidahnya kelu mengucapkan kata-kata. Dan dia menunduk.

"Dan Albus tahu ini. Dia mencoba memberitahuku. Tapi aku sudah buta oleh cintaku pada Scorpius sampai aku melihat kau dan dia berciuman dan saat itulah aku tahu bahwa semua omongan Al benar. Aku sedih Lils. Dan aku benci mengakui, bahwa aku bodoh. Aku bodoh karena tidak menyadari bahwa kau dan dia menjalin hubungan dan aku bodoh karena aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang lebih kusayangi daripada Scorpius. Orang yang namanya selalu muncul di otakku dan kadang terucap tanpa sengaja di mulutku. Orang yang selalu ada untukku. Pada akhirnya aku melupakan Scorpius dan memilih bersamanya," sambung Rose. Dia tersenyum pada Lily di akhir ceritanya.

Lily terkejut lagi.

"Rose, kau tak marah padaku? Maafkan aku! Aku memang bukan sepupu yang baik untukmu! Aku sudah berpikir akan berusaha melepas Scorpius untukmu—"

Rose menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Lils! Kau tak boleh melakukan itu! Lagipula Scorpius hanya mencintaimu dan bukan aku. Dan aku sudah mencintai orang lain."

"Baiklah Rose. Ini permintaanmu. Kau tak marah padaku kan?" tanya Lily memohon.

Rose tertawa renyah. "Mana bisa aku marah padamu!"

"Oh, aku lega Rose! Tapi apa aku boleh tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud?" tanya Lily. Nadanya menggoda.

Mendengar itu, Rose hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Albus memandang Rose yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan cemas.

"Rose?" tanya Albus hati-hati.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Lily," jawab Rose yang mengerti kode Albus.

"Lalu? Dia bersedia memberikan Scorpius untukmu?"

Rose tertawa. "Memangnya aku meminta Lily untuk memberikan Scorpius? Tidak!"

Albus melongo.

"Lalu? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Albus.

"Kan aku bilang aku bercerita saja. Aku bercerita apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah menemukan pengganti kok," ucap Rose sambil tersenyum manis. Wajahnya terlihat tambah cantik dengan senyum seperti itu.

Dagu Al yang sudah ada terjatuh terpaku di lantai begitu mendengar tujuh kata terakhir Rose.

"Pengganti? Siapa penggantinya Rose?" tanya Albus penasaran. Sesungguhnya ada rasa tidak enak di perutnya begitu mendengarnya.

Rose menatapnya penuh arti.

"Rose? Jangan bilang—"

"Ya, Albus Severus Potter. Kau lah orangnya. Orang yang bahkan lebih aku sayangi daripada Scorpius dan aku tak menyadari itu. Orang yang selalu ada untukku,"

Mendengar itu, mata Albus membesar. Dia melongo gila. Mulutnya terbuka. Tak lama dia tersadar dan menggenggam tangan Rose.

"Rose, aku juga menyayangimu sedari lama tanpa ku sadari. Maukah kau jadi kekasih dan pasanganku kelak?" tanya Albus. Mata hijaunya menatap Rose lekat.

Rose mengangguk lemah. Saking senangnya. Albus pun mencium tangannya dan langsung menangkup wajah Rose dan mencium bibirnya lama.

Rose membalas ciuman lembut Al dengan bahagia. Inilah cintanya yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memotret mereka dan tersenyum jahil.

 **Hah?! Fanfic apa ini?! XD Aku memang gak mau menjanjikan yang muluk-muluk dulu karena aku bilang ini fanfic ringan. Jadi akhirnya ringan. Abis aku suka sama pair ini tapi fanficnya masih dikit. Kebanyakan Rose-Scorpius walaupun aku juga nyukain mereka XD. Yaudah deh, aku buat fanfic ini! Rencananya sih aku mau bikin fanfic multichapter the next generation ScoRose/ AlRose. Tapi aku pikir-pikir dulu kalau multichapter. Fanfic TBRH aja belum sempet ku tamatin! Mwehehe! XD**

 **Oh iya, ini belom tamat. Kita lihat short epilognya ya! :D**

 ***Epilog**

Natal ini Weasley Manor sangat ramai. Karena hari ini adalah Christmas Eve atau malam natal.

Terlihat Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, dan Angelina sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Fred dan James sedang tertawa-tawa. Dominique, Lucy, Molly II, Albus, dan Roxanne sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ron dan George sedang bermain catur. Harry, Arthur, dan Bill sedang membakar daging. Rose membaca buku. Victoire dan Teddy sedang bermesraan. Sementara Lily dan Hugo...

"Hey, All!" sapa Lily.

Semua terkaget dengan sapaan Lily yang cukup keras.

"Lils, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Albus.

"Sepertinya semuanya kaget Al," sahut Lily bercanda.

Albus cemberut. Semua tertawa.

"Kau cocok dengan senyuman seperti itu, Al!" celetuk James.

Al tambah cemberut.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita menonton film. Film yang menarik walau durasinya tak lama," ujar Lily sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar kata film, semua semangat. Tapi Rose agak curiga pada Lily. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak jadi.

Hugo menyerahkan CD dan Lily memasukkannya ke pemutar CD dan memutarnya.

 **"Ya, Albus Severus Potter. Kau lah orangnya. Orang yang bahkan lebih aku sayangi daripada Scorpius dan aku tak menyadari itu. Orang yang selalu ada untukku,"**

 **Mendengar itu, mata Albus membesar. Dia melongo gila. Mulutnya terbuka. Tak lama dia tersadar dan menggenggam tangan Rose.**

 **"Rose, aku juga menyayangimu sedari lama tanpa ku sadari. Maukah kau jadi kekasih dan pasanganku kelak?" tanya Albus. Mata hijaunya menatap Rose lekat.**

 **Rose mengangguk lemah. Albus mencium tangannya.**

 **Mereka pun berciuman.**

Film pun selesai.

Semua orang melongo. Termasuk Rose dan Albus yang bertanya-tanya darimana dia dapat mem-videokan itu.

"Oh, jadi mereka jadian? Pantas mereka aneh akhir-akhir ini!" seru Harry memecahkan suasana.

"Mereka cocok sekali! Aku setuju mereka bersama," seru Hermione.

"Aku setuju saja. Gin?" ucap Ron.

Ginny membulatkan mata. "Tentu saja aku merestui. Apalagi bila dengan Rose yang sangat cantik dan jenius."

Semua bersorak.

Rose dan Albus memerah. Mereka malu sekali.

"Film-nya bagus kan?" celetuk Lily.

Rose dan Albus tersadar. Mereka berpandangan. Lalu...

"LILY!"

Brak! Bruk! Gubrak! Klontang!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***THE END***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi? XD Yaah... Inilah fanfic ringan-ku. Semoga aja cukup menghibur *plakk :v XP.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi,**

 **Mia Yumi :)**


End file.
